lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Second Season Guest Character List
This page contains a list of the guest characters in the second season of Lost in Space. 1220 1220 was the android second-in-command of the Xenian Space Probe XL-73 in the episode “Kidnapped in Space.” Loyal to her commander, 765, she willingly supports his threats against the crew of the Jupiter 2 and leads an attack on the John Robinson and Don West when they attempt to rescue Dr. Smith and the Robot from the Xenians. 765 765 was the android commander of the Xenian Space Probe XL-73 in the episode “Kidnapped in Space.” His message seeking emergency medical assistance for their leader lures Dr. Smith onto their ship with the promise of a great reward. When Dr. Smith is unwilling to operate to save the Xenian leader, 765 is not above using intimidation and threats to coerce Dr. Smith (and eventually the Robot) into performing the life-saving surgery. Ali ben Bad Sheik Ali ben Bad was the thief in the episode “The Thief from Outer Space.” He travelled the cosmos with his slave on a habitable asteroid in search of treasure and his beloved princess, long previously kidnapped. He plans to kill Dr. Smith after Will, Penny, and Dr. Smith travel to the asteroid in the Sheik's sedan-chair shuttle, but enters into a partnership with Will to work together as he searches for his princess. He eventually finds her by sheer chance, but does a quick bunk when he sees that she has become fat and demanding since he last saw her. Arcon Arcon is an alien possessing an amulet of extraordinary power. He originally resembled Keema's species (except with more human hands), but later transforms into a more human form. He does not eat (his derives his energy from the sun) nor does he have a heart. His people are hatched from eggs in a central incubator, so there are no families on his planet Athena Athena was one of the People of the Green Mist. She encountered the Jupiter 2 when it was re-fueling. Athena the Lorelei and her people survive on atomic fuel so she followed the ship in search of sustenance. Athena the Lorelei used some kind of hypnotic or telepathic powers to lure Dr. Smith outside the ship in hopes of delaying the ship so she could feed. In her first appearance, in the episode "Wild Adventure," the Robinsons have to make an emergency stop at a fuel station. Dr. Smith believes he is having hallucinations of a beautiful green girl. It turns out that the girl is real and has a thing for Dr. Smith. She also has a thing for sparkly green tights and wears a clear plastic dome for a hat. In This episode she was credited as "Lorelei." Athena the Lorelei appears again in Season 2, in the episode, "The Girl From the Green Dimension," but her name is changed to Athena. Her race is called Lorelei, and they live in the Green Mist. Athena has a boyfriend, Urso, who becomes jealous of Athena's attraction to Dr. Smith. Urso turns Will green. After Urso and Athena patch things up, he changes Will back to his normal color. *In Greek mythology, Athena was the goddess of wisdom, strategic warfare, and heroic endeavour. *A Lorelei was also a deceptive water siren whose songs lure sailors to their doom. *She is known as "The Green-Skinned Space Babe" to most fans. *The character was originally named Lorelei in "Wild Adventure," then renamed Athena in "The Girl from the Green Dimension." *A trading card later identified her as Athena the Lorelei. Brynhilda Brynhilda was the alien Valkyrie in the episode “The Space Vikings.” She appears in response to Dr. Smith using the hammer of Thor to destroy a monster, believing him to be a mighty hero. She offers Smith the opportunity to rule Valhalla with her in place of Thor. In the face of the imminent threat of the Frost Giants, she realizes that Smith is not a mighty hero, and colludes with a plan to restore Thor's devastated confidence. With Thor's confidence returned, Valhalla was saved and Brynhilda and Thor reunited. Claudius Space Enforcer Claudius is a character in the episode “West of Mars.” He is a by-the-book old-fashioned sheriff in character, and is confident in having trapped the outlaw Zeno (actually Dr. Smith). He leaves it to the justice system to determine if it is in fact Zeno when Dr. Smith protests his innocence. He apparently callously plans to find the real Zeno when confronted by both the outlaw and Zeno at once by torturing them until once confesses. It must be born in mind, though, that from the various cruel punishments he spoke of earlier, this may simply have been the normal procedure in his society rather than a personal preference. Cybernetic Leader The Cybernetic Leader was the head of the cybernetic organisms in “The Ghost Planet.” He plans to enslave the crew of the Jupiter 2, forcing them to work as slave labour. He tries the Robot and finds him guilty, but pardons him when the Robot swears allegiance to the Kingdom of Cybernetics. He is outwitted, though, for the Robot does not keep his word and rescues Dr. Smith and Will. Dee Dee is a character in the episode “West of Mars.” Dr. Smith, in the guise of the outlaw Zeno, encounters him and other locals in a saloon. When they discover Smith is an imposter, they pursue him and he and Will narrowly escape. Farnum B. Farnum B. is a is the owner of an intergalactic zoo in the episode "A Day at the Zoo." He captures Penny, Will, Dr. Smith and the Robot an puts them on display. He also has mute assistant, a caveboy named Oggo, whom he has deliberately kept uneducated in order to capitalize on the boy's primitiveness for an exhibit. Despite the poor treatement, Oggo wants to be like Farnum B., and takes part in his rescue when the man is stranded with Will and the others on Oggo's home world. In "Space Beauty," Farnum B. is running a beauty contest for the dictator of a mysterious world in orbit about the planet the Robinsons are on. Dr. Smith helps him trick Judy into entering, but it is revealed that the winner will become the consort of the terrible dictator. Fenestra Madame Fenestra is a performer in Dr. Marvello's travelling space circus. Marvello introduced her as "Mistress of the occult, the only woman capable of reading the innermost secrets of the soul and materializing thoughts, the one and only Fenestra, Queen of Mystery." When one of her props malfunctions, she is startled to find that Will Robinson, her "mark" is capable of performing her materialization in reality. Geoo Geoo is a character in the episode “The Deadly Games of Gamma 6.” One of the professional fighters in Mykos' entourage, he is selected by Dr. Smith as an opponent due to his small stature. Unknown to Smith at the time, Geoo is able to make himself invisible, and makes an unbeatable adversary. He is eventually bested by John Robinson in the ring in a most humiliating fashion. Gromack Gromack was a character in the episode “The Deadly Games of Gamma 6.” He comes forward to confront John Robinson, but is bested by him. Gundemar Gundemar is a character in the episode “The Questing Beast.” Although dragon-like in appearance and with the ability to breath fire, she has impeccable and persnickety manners and wears a bow on her head. She is befriended by Penny while Will befriends Gundemar's nemesis Sir Sagramonte. Although both have tired of their long game of pursuit, their interest in the sheer sport of it is rekindled by the Robinson children. It turns out that the entire relationship was instigated by Gundemar herself, and that she is responsible for transporting herself and Sagramonte to numerous different planets over the years. Hamish Hamish was a Scottish laird from centuries past condemned to walk the Earth as a ghost for his misdeeds. He grew bored with this existence over the centuries, and was eventually released from this fate when he proved himself capable of showing compassion to others (and despite attempting to have Dr. Smith decapitated). IDAK Alpha 12 IDAK Alpha 12 was a super android. He was sent by the Celestial Department Store to destroy Verda. IDAK stands for "Instant Destroyer and Killer." IDAK was a parody of the Superman mythology. IDAK Omega 17 IDAK Omega 17 was a super android. After it was realized that IDAK Alpha 12 could not destroy Verda, Omega 17 was sent to kill her by the Celestial Department Store. "IDAK" stands for "Instant Destroyer and Killer". His classic line "Crush, Kill, Destroy" has remained memorable. Although Doctor Smith said he looked IDAK Alpha 12, the two androids did not actually resemble each other. Iko Judge Iko is a Bubble Creature who appears in the episode "The Prisoners of Space." He is the magistrate hearing the case concerning the charges made against the various members of the crew of the Jupiter 2 in the Galactic Tribunal. Jeremiah Smith Colonel Jeremiah Beauregard Smith was Dr. Smith's cousin. Jeremiah had at least 8 other cousins. Will noticed that he was a lot like Dr.Smith and Jeremiah replies with saying that Zachary and himself spent a great deal of time together as children. When Zachary and Jeremiah meet face-to-face, it is suggested that they had fought before as youngsters. They probaby live togather, so they spent a lot if time with each other. Keema Keema 'was an alien who arrived on the Sector 6.30 planet, where the Robinsons had landed, in order to represent his people in a one-on-one battle with the representative of the Zedam. His natural appearance was repulsive, so he transformed himself into a handsome, gold skinned man and showered gifts on the Robinsons in order to win their cooperation. In fact, he had no interest in either their safety or survival. Lemnoc '''Lemnoc is a character in the episode “The Phantom Family.” Having seen the Robinsons' drive to survive the inhospitable conditions on their planet, he has created android duplicates of most of them for Will to educate in these values. Lemnoc's race is on the verge of extinction, but he hopes that his androids will be able, in turn, to teach his people how to survive. His plan also involves taking the Jupiter 2 back to his own planet, stranding the Robinsons. Marvello Dr. Marvello is a circus impresario. His troupe includes Madame Fenestra, Nubu, Vicho, and the Cosmic Monster. When he realizes that Will Robinson can materialize objects from his mind (with the assistance of Fenestra) he attempts to kidnap him and make him part of his circus. With Dr. Smith's duplicity, he almost succeeds, but when he sees Will's terrible sorrow at leaving his family, he relents and releases the boy. Morbus Morbus is a character in the episode “A Visit to Hades.” He is a revolutionary from the planet Lyra imprisoned in an inter-dimensional world created by his people. He has remained there for thousands of years. Although there are suggestions that he has changed, in the end, when the opportunity to escape arises, he announces his plans to return home and begin a revolution again, confident that his thousands of years of planning will bring success. Myko Myko is a character in the episode “The Deadly Games of Gamma 6.” He works as a fight promoter and manager in his society. He has come to the planet on which the Robinsons are living in the hope of John Robinson agreeing to participate in his fights, encouraged by John's apparent bravery and resourcefulness. When Prof. Robinson refuses, Mykos tricks Dr. Smith into participating instead. In the end, Mykos must face John Robinson himself in a deadly game of courage, which contest he loses through the failure of his nerve. Nerim Nerim is a prospector from a planet near the Galaxy of the Southern Fish. He was prospecting for cosmonium on Priplanus in order to accumulate enough wealth to retire. He was not above cheating at cards with Dr. Smith in order to win a part he needed to repair his spaceship. Dr. Smith wanted the cosmonium in the hope of gaining immortality. Nerim's excessive blasting for ore was the cause of Priplanus blowing up, and both he and the crew of the Jupiter 2 had to leave quickly. Niolani Niolani is a character in the episode “The Colonists.” She is the commander of a vanguard of the Kondor Nation sent to prepare the site for a party of colonists. Coming from a society where men are dismissed as useful only for menial work, she is unable to cope with the resourcefulness of the Robinson men whom she has enslaved and must return to her planet a failure. Nubu Nubu is a circus performer. He travelled with Dr. Marvello, Fenestra, Vicho, and the Cosmic monster in a space circus. Introduced as "Nubu the Magnificent," his act consisted of demonstrating his mastery over levels of cosmic energy that were reputedly so great that a lesser person would be instantly destroyed. O. M. O. M.—Old Man—is a character in the episode “The Toymaker.” A skilled craftsman, he continues his work despite losing his job with the Celestial Department Store through age many years in the past. He continues to manufacture and distribute toys throughout the universe, and for a while is intent on transforming both Dr. Smith and Will into toys themselves. His plans are thwarted, but through the offices of John Robinson and his own proven genius, he is reinstated in his old job by the Celestial Department Store. Pleiades Pete Pleiades Pete is a character in the episode “West of Mars.” He appears to challenge Zeno for the title of fastest gun, unaware that Zeno is actually Dr. Smith. Sagramonte Sir Sagramonte is a character in the episode “The Questing Beast.” For years he has been pursuing the dragon Gundemar from world to world, but has never engaged her in battle, let alone slain her. He imperiously appoints Will as his page and Dr. Smith as his menial, but both soon leave in disgust. When Sagramonte's interest in life and in his quest is rekindled, he disappears again in pursuit of his quarry. Saticon 1 Saticon 1 was the leader of the party of three Saticons in the two episodes where the species appeared, and the only one to talk. He had a slow, hypnotic voice, and would stop at nothing to achieve his ends, caring little for the repercussions of his actions on others. In "The Galaxy Gift" he wilfully tricks Dr. Smith into co-operating with him by promising him a teleportation machine if Smith supplies the Saticons with the device they are seeking (and regard as their own property). Sesmar Sesmar is a character in the episode “The Dream Monster.” He is a scientist who has created a number of androids, and whose magnum opus is the android Raddion. Sesmar is unscrupulous in attempting to steal the needed character traits from the Robinsons, but when he is caught out, he departs, somewhat blasé, lamenting only the waste of time. Slave The Slave of Ali ben Bad served his master faithfully, if sullenly. When he came across Will Robinson on their asteroid home, he was overjoyed to have a slave of his own and set Will to work keeping the furnaces going to keep the asteroid habitable. He later discovered that Dr. Smith resembled his former master (killed by ben Bad) so closely that he became convinced that Smith was he and released him. At Smith's command, they sought ben Bad out and Smith commanded the slave to kill him. Smeek Smeek is a character in the episode “Treasure of the Lost Planet.” A companion of Alonzo P. Tucker in searching for the lost treasure of Beelibones, he is extremely vocal about avoiding the fate of two other companions in their search—death in booby-traps. He forces Will to dig in his place instead. Space Control Officer O-3 was a cybernetic being on the Automated Planet. As part of the Kingdom of Cybernetics she served the Cybernetic Leader. Her rank was O-3 (O-6 was the lowest and O-1 the highest). When the Jupiter 2 entered range of the Automated Planet, the Space Control Officer lured them in and made a deal with Dr. Smith for their weapons in return for great riches. In reality, it was planned to enslave the crew of the Jupiter 2. Thor Thor is a character in the episode “The Space Vikings.” The alien original upon which the legend of the Norse god was apparently based, he is a bluff and boisterous character. When tricked by Dr. Smith, he loses confidence in his abilities, and puts his world at risk when the Frost Giants attack. Will's pep talk returns him to his former self, and he is able to save Valhalla. Tiabo Tiabo was a hermit living on the planet in Sector 6.30 upon which the Robinsons crashed. He had fled his home world to escape the noise and confusion of the crowds. He attempts to convince Dr. Smith and Will that he is but one soldier in a vast army awaiting the signal to wipe out the Robinsons, but in reality he is alone on the planet. He eventually decides to remove himself and his giant bird companion to the other side of the planet in order to regain his solitude. Urso Urso is a character in the episode “The Girl from the Green Dimension.” He is in love with Athena and determines to fight Dr. Smith for her hand, jealous over her apparent affection for the Earth man. At one point, either from personal aesthetic preference or out of a sense of pure mischief, he turns Will green from head to toe. Verda Verda is an android accidentally ordered from the Celestial Department Store by Dr. Smith. Over the course of her association with the Robinsons, she becomes increasingly human in her outlook and feelings. When Mr. Zumdish of the CDS arrives to claim payment, the Robinsons are almost forced to use their precious fuel supply, but when Zumdish sees Verda cry, he realizes that the store could make a fortune selling feeling androids and takes her back as faulty merchandise. Verda later returns to the Robinson's planet much more human looking than before. She has developed to the point where she was able to make the decision to flee certain destruction despite orders to the contrary. She is pursued by another android whose mission is to destroy her. After she wins him over, another android is despatched, but he is destroyed by a large machine sent by the CDS. In the end, Verda and her new companion leave for an isolated planet where they will never be found. Vicho Vicho'is a performer in Dr. Marvello's travelling space circus. Marvello introduced him as "the incomparable Vicho, who defies death nightly in his close-quarters combat with the very incarnation of evil". He was awarded the Taurus award for courage. His act is to fight the Cosmic Monster, although the only time we see him wrestle with it, it defeats him and a startled Marvello must intervene. Young Dr. Smith The '''Young Dr. Smith is a character in the episode “Kidnapped in Space.” Dr. Smith is transformed into his childhood self, about aged seven or eight, through misusing the Xenian technology controlling the passage of time. He is eventually restored to his true age and appearance. As a child, interestingly enough, Smith still speaks in his adult voice. Zahrk Admiral Zahrk was the commander of a spaceship cast adrift and stranded on the unnamed planet in Sector 6.30 in the episode “Mutiny in Space.” The small ship in which the mutinous Mr. Kidnoh set him adrift was damaged in landing, and Dr. Smith, on finding it, sets about to repair it in order to trick the Robinsons into believing he will leave them permanently. Zahrk hides while Smith works, and continues the repairs himself when Smith sleeps. When the ship is in order again, Zahrk kidnaps Will, Smith, and the Robot to crew his ship as he searches for his mutinous former crew. The ship is eventually forced to return to the planet by a magnetic force beam constructed by John Robinson. Zahrk takes off immediately Will, Smith, and the Robot disembark to continue searching for his mutinous crew. Zalto Zalto is a character in the episode “Rocket to Earth.” A washed up magician with few scruples, he enjoys tormenting Dr. Smith, and when the opportunity arises to engineer a show business comeback at the cost of the lives of Dr. Smith and Will Robinson, he does not hesitate to put them in danger. In the face of imminent retribution for his actions, the stress of the situation enables him to disappear in a feat of stage magic—something he has never been able to pull off successfully in the past. Zumdish Zumdish was a manager of the Celestial Department Store, but later went into business for himself as a travel agent, and then an insurance broker. His signature mannerism is making a popping sound with his hand on his mouth. He is a suave and polite man, but not above using intimidation to protect his employers. Category:Lost in Space (1965 TV Series)